volkoff_gamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Megara
The class A planet Megara, named so by its discoverer, is an iron planet in the Centaurus Nebula. Megara is about 9.6 times bigger than Earth and its gravity is about 5.09 times that of Earth. The reason that humanity has not attempted to colonize this planet is due to the neighboring planets, the risks that are posed from colonizing in this section also comes from the fact that the Centaurus Nebula is on the outskirts of the universe. Anything that comes from outside the known universe will find the colony and most likely destroy it. A single day lasts 45.24 hours and a year lasts 136 days. The planet is made up of 3 continents, which make up 89% of the planet's landmass. The plant-like organisms on this planet are mostly consist of large fungi and trees, with a few dozen flower species, but almost no grass species and bushes are non-existent. The trees are fairly similar to what you'd find on Earth, but the fungi are completely different. Most of them are huge and colorful. Despite their obvious differences, the fungi tend to mimic the overall shape of trees. Some even have branch-like tentacle growths, but with tiny hairs instead of leaves. Survival of the fittest is not something this planet is unfamiliar with. But one species might take this a little extreme. While most weak organisms are killed by other, stronger species, this species kills its own weak. Once they've grown to a mature size and are ready to produce seeds, these species begin by growing against each other, strangling the other and using specialized thorns to inject seeds into the other. The weakest will die and be used as nutrients for the seeds inside it. However, if two of them are equally matched, both of them could be injected and thus become food for the other's offspring. Aquatic plants are almost non-existent on this planet. Instead, life is limited almost exclusively to hard corals. Their rock-like skeletons offer a great deal of protection, but it's sometimes near impossible to tell where one coral starts and the other ends, let alone where coral meets rock. But their bright colors are bioluminescent, which makes these depths come to life at night with an amazing spectacle of hundreds of differently colored lights. This planet has an abundance of life in all shapes and sizes. Birds, reptiles, insects, fish, mammals, you name it. There are even a few dozen sentient species, most of them either reptilian or amphibian. However, the most remarkable species is only barely sentient. But it's not their sentience that makes them interesting. These large mammals have bark-like skin, comparable to the skin of an elephant but with the texture of a dragon's scale. These mammals are slow and docile, which they can afford to be with such armor, but their gentle nature causes moss, plants and other small organisms to grow on their skin. Some individuals look more like walking trees than a member of their own species and it has lead to unique micro-ecosystems. Category:Planets Category:Centaurus Nebula Category:Content